


The mind is it's own worst enemy

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Whumptober 2020 Dexter & Criminal Minds [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Stress, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Worried parent, bedrest, worried mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Meg is still missing and Kate can't help becuase she's on mandatory bed rest.Whumptober Day 29:Theme: I think I need a DoctorPrompt: Reluctant Bedrest
Relationships: Chris Callahan/Kate Callahan
Series: Whumptober 2020 Dexter & Criminal Minds [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The mind is it's own worst enemy

Her little girl was gone. Her niece, her sister’s little girl. The only family she had left beside Chris and the baby on the way. 

How could she raise that baby knowing she let Meg get taken? That she hadn’t kept her promise to Liz? How could she raise this baby if Meg was gone?

She couldn’t. There was no way she could ever trust herself not to lose this one too. There was no way she’d be able to be any normal amount of protectiveness over this baby. She would never forgive herself. 

And the worst thing yet, they wouldn’t let her help with the case. They wouldn’t let her work in the office. 

Because of her ‘delicate’ condition. Because she’d already collapsed. Because she might lose both her babies in one night. 

(But that couldn’t happen, she _couldn’t_ lose them both). 

(She couldn’t lose _either_ of them, but she’d already done such a great job letting Meg get taken away from her). 

The only comforts she has is her surety that her team is the best and that she’d taught Meg well. 

She taught Meg about sadists, about how to resist them. She taught Meg about traffickers, about what to do when kidnapped (because she’d always thought of it as possible but even then she’d hoped it’d never happen). She’d taught Meg so well that she was confident in being trapped alone, sending Markayla on her own to get help. 

She’d taught Meg and Meg was acting in the best interest of others still. (And Kate wanted to be mad about that, but she was so sad and so proud). (Proud that her little girl was still so good under such pressure, and sad that her goodness could hurt her so much). 

The doctors don’t want her to walk, to stand, and they don’t want her to stress. (How can she not stress?)

Her quickly (too quickly) growing baby has been taken. Little Meg in the clutches of awful awful people who will hurt her and treat her like an object. 

A fate she wouldn’t wish on anyone, especially not her sister’s baby girl. 

They have to find Meg. Before something really happens to her. (She’s probably already been sold to some sick pervert).

(She’s already been gone five hours). 

(Who knows how much longer Meg has?)

(What if someone has already hurt her?)

Not knowing is the worst. The mind of a worried parent was the darkest and most awful place one could be trapped. 

And there was no escape, she was on mandatory bed-rest, and there is almost nothing to do to help while in bed while your baby is missing. 

Chris finds her sobbing into a pillow. 

Meg has been missing for seven hours and twenty-nine minutes. 

“What if she’s gone? What if our Meg’s already gone?” she asks, shaking. The baby, the one still safe (but for how long?) in her belly kicks and fusses. Chris sits on the bed and holds her. And she sobs, sitting in the worst place in the world to be (in bed, while her little girl is in the clutches of some awful predator). 

**Author's Note:**

> Mom feels :(


End file.
